Traditionally, the agricultural produce that is displayed in supermarkets, farmer's markets, and other marketplaces must first be harvested and then transported from the farm to the store, where the distance between farm and market is typically hundreds, and sometimes thousands, of miles. As a result of the harvesting and transporting steps, the produce that ends up in the market is frequently wilted and blemished, often leading to customer dissatisfaction and potentially lost sales. Additionally, the longer the time between harvest and consumption, the greater the loss of nutrients. These problems are further exacerbated as the produce sits on the shelf waiting to be purchased.
Recognizing the nutritional value in minimizing the delay between harvest and consumption, a popular new trend is to offer locally grown produce alongside the conventionally grown produce. Unfortunately population centers and agricultural centers are frequently not located in close proximity to one another, limiting the accessibility of locally grown produce to select marketplaces. Furthermore, locally grown produce is typically only available during very limited periods of time, i.e., during the growth season for the produce in question at that particular location. Lastly, even the use of locally grown produce does not eliminate the plant damage that occurs during harvesting, nor does it completely eliminate the effects of transportation as well as the time that the produce may sit on the shelf prior to purchase. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that altogether eliminates the harvesting and transportation steps, thus maximizing the nutritional value of the plants. The present system provides such a system.